Mounting a decklid for the trunk of a motor vehicle in a properly centered relation to the trunk opening can be difficult and time-consuming. Tools used in the past have tended to scratch and/or damage the decklid and adjacent vehicle panel surfaces. What is needed is a small, light-weight fixture which can be used to set the decklid in a properly centered position, which is fast acting and which will not mar or otherwise damage the vehicle.
A fixture according to the present invention is provided having a clamp body provided with a clamping surface. A clamp bar is mounted on the body for movement toward and away from the clamping surface to clamp a rim portion of the decklid and thereby secure the fixture thereto. A blade is mounted on the clamp bar and extends along a side edge of the rim portion of the decklid in contact therewith so that when the decklid is closed the blade will contact the adjacent side edge of the opening to indicate that the decklid is properly centered.
The blade is preferably removably mounted so that it may be replaced by another blade of different thickness.
The cam bar is preferably mounted on a planar surface portion of the clamp body for reciprocal movement and has a clamping surface spaced from the clamping surface of the clamp body, the two surfaces cooperating in clamping the rim portion of the decklid.
In the preferred embodiment, the clamp bar is moved by a cam. The cam is preferably non-circular and is mounted in a hole in the clamp bar, so that when the cam is rotated, a projecting portion of the cam will press against a side of the hole to effect the reciprocal movement necessary to clamp the fixture on the decklid.
Preferably the clamp body has a projecting ledge which is adapted to rest on suitable vehicle support structure such as a water trough.
It is preferred that two fixtures be employed, one clamped to the decklid near one side edge and the other clamped to the decklid near the other side edge.
One object of this invention is to provide a fixture for mounting a lid such as a decklid in an opening which has the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a fixture which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured and easily operated.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.